A Place to Call Home
by BenneFrosted
Summary: When Jack is questioned about where he goes during the summer, he is forced to remember the first person who ever really saw him. 245 years before Jamie, there was Hiccup, the boy with blazing green eyes and a passion for winter.


"Hey Jack, can I ask you a question?" The frost spirit looked over from where he was perched on the window sill, raising an eyebrow at the inquiry. Jamie sat cross legged on his bed with a sketchbook balanced on his knee, staring intently at Jack.

"Sure, I guess one question wouldn't hurt."

"I've always wondered this but... Where exactly do you go during the summer?"

The question hit Jack like a tonne of bricks, sending his heart into a frantic stammer as his past came back to him.

"Well, there's uhh... This place I go to where I'm able to keep it winter for most of the year. So when it's summer here or anywhere else in the world, I can keep it winter there."

"Cool! Is it in Antarctica or do you stay at the Pole with North? I know it's always winter there," Jamie asked, bombarding the Guardian with his need for knowledge. Jack swallowed hard and let out a forced laugh, walking over to sit across from the teen, laying his staff between them.

"I do sometimes stay with North but I spend a lot of my time on this island called Berk. It's kind of a special place to me... "

"Berk? That's off the coast of Greenland, isn't it? Like, _way _off the coast; basically in the middle of the ocean." Jamie scribbled Berk into the corner of the blank page, biting his bottom lip with curiosity.

"What makes it a special place?"

"Someone very important to me lived there... It- It happened a long time ago," Jack mumbled, playing with the fringe of his sweater.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions. I just don't know much about you or your past..."

"It's alright. I just haven't thought about that part of my life for a long time... I've never had anyone to talk to about it..." Jamie reached out a hand and took one of Jack's, squeezing it lightly.

"You can tell me," he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. Jack sighed and leaned his forehead against Jamie's, taking a moment to remember.

"His name was Hiccup. He was the first person who ever actually saw me."

"I thought I was the first person to see you?"

"You were my first believer. Hiccup just sort of saw me," Jack explained, his voice filled with longing.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Jamie asked, trying not to sound disheartened. He could see the look in Jack's eyes when he spoke. A pang shot through Jack's heart when he heard Jamie's words. He knew he should tell him the truth, but he didn't want to hurt him. It had been almost two hundred and fifty years since he'd last seen the green eyed Viking he'd grown to love.

_. . . . 245 Years Earlier. . . ._

"Where else should I go today?" Jack asked, walking back and forth on the snowy branch he'd landed on. He often spoke to the wind simply because there was never anyone to hear him. Hearing his own voice was comforting enough after spending a majority of the day in silence as he gave the children of a nearby town a snow day. On a whim, he leapt off the branch and caught a gust of wind, letting it carry him over the forested area toward the ocean.

As the temperature of the air around him began to lower, he became more relaxed. He flew aimlessly, allowing the wind to take him over the icy blue ocean, every so often closing his eyes and taking in the sound of the air rushing past him. The sound of the ocean and the wind were broken by a harsh screeching, jolting Jack out of his quiet thoughts.

"What the-"

A large mass began to come into focus as it neared him, looking like giant birds as they flew easily through the air.

_"Dragons?!" _ Jack laughed as he flew into the mass of winged reptiles, dodging a few that looked like giant flying boulders. He'd never actually seen a dragon before, but the villages he visited often spoke of the creatures as being mythical and extinct. When he finally cleared the group, he searched the horizon for where they could've been coming from until a tiny island popped up out of the corner of his eye. With a boost of speed from the wind, he soared toward the island, dodging the odd dragon as he went.

The sun began to set over the horizon as he grew closer to the island. The first thing he noticed was how new everything looked, as well as the large number of dragons that sat perched on the houses and flew through the air like sentries guarding the village. As he flew down between the masts of the large ships in the bay he began to get a closer look at the people who inhabited the island. The men, as well as a few of the women were, for lack of a better term, large. Many of them stood a good few feet taller than Jack as he landed and walked among them, their shoulders set and held high with pride.

After a few moments of listening, he gave up trying to understand them through their thick accents and flew up to one of the vacant rooftops to observe. Clusters of children ran through the center of the village brandishing wooden swords and shields, some of them play fighting while the others pretended to be the creatures they were battling. A screeching roar cut through the air, making all the children stop and stare up at the sky. Startled, Jack looked up and saw a group of dragons flying over the village while the riders on their backs waved down to the children.

Intrigued, he followed the group to what looked like a battle arena, keeping his distance so as not to distract the dragons. One pair caught his attention the most and it took all of his self restraint to keep from flying down and walking amongst them.

"Great job today everyone! Tomorrow we'll start working with the younger dragons and some of our new riders, so bring your patience. That means you Snotlout!" the young brunette called out, making the rest of the group laugh.

"I don't need to bring it; I've already got more patience than any of you put together!" the bulkier Viking replied.

"Yeah, you say that now but wait until your little sister gets here! She'll have you begging to leave here before we even start!"

"Tuffnut has a point you know. You don't have any patience when it comes to your sister."

"Aww shove a sword in it Hiccup!"

_Snotlout? Tuffnut? What kind of names are those? Yeesh, this place is getting weirder by the minute, _Jack thought, leaning against his staff as he crouched on the edge of the pit. As the teen Vikings dispersed, Jack's attention stayed fixed on a certain brunette and his fascinating dragon. Keeping his distance, he followed them through the air to a secluded area of the island. As the small clearing came into view, Jack dove down and landed in one of the trees to stay hidden while he continued to watch the pair.

"Good job today bud, we totally aced the new move we've been working on!" The black as night dragon nuzzled his riders hand in approval, sitting up on his hind legs and sniffing the air curiously. Hiccup walked over to one of the trees near him and pulled out Toothless' tail fin attachment. It was only now that Jack noticed the prosthetic that stood in place of the real thing on the Viking's left leg as he carried the tail fin back to his dragon.

"Okay Toothless, I'm trusting you to go and get yourself some dinner and be back before the sun sets. Think you can handle that?" he asked as he secured the metal fin to Toothless' tail. With a nod and a nuzzle to the chest, the dragon took off into the pale blue sky. Not too long after he left, Toothless returned to the clearing, calling out happily to his rider. Jack took the opportunity to drift out on a small gust of wind and circle the clearing, leaving a trail of falling snowflakes in his wake.

Just as he reached the center of the pond, Toothless flipped around mid flight and charged at him, setting a chase in motion around the small secluded clearing with an ever confused Hiccup as their audience. Jack flew, throwing small bursts of snow back at the dark blur as it chased him through the air. His laughter echoed through the air as he glided effortlessly just ahead of the dragon, but his celebration was short lived. Toothless caught up to him with a sudden burst of speed and tackled him out of the air, tossing his staff down onto the ground and watching as the Frost Spirit fell the short distance and landed directly on top of Hiccup, knocking both boys over into a tangled pile of limbs.

Toothless landed a short distance away with a satisfied smirk on his face. Both boys opened their eyes and jumped at what was before them. Jack rolled off of Hiccup, sitting up and brushing off his vest.

"Quite the guard dragon you've got there," Jack commented, leaning over to snatch his staff from where it had landed.

"I'm not really sure what just happened there to be honest with you. He never usually does that," Hiccup replied, rubbing his head gently. Jack froze and stared at the teen as he stood up and brushed off.

"Wait; did you just hear what I said?" Hiccup eyed him suspiciously and nodded, offering him a hand. Jack simply stared at him, his mouth agape in shock.

"Can- can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you. You're sitting on the ground right in front of me and you look like you could use a hand so I'm offering to help you up, but you seem more interested in staring at me at the moment," Hiccup replied sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. Overcome with excitement, Jack jumped up on a gust of air and flew up, his laughter booming.

"You can see me! You actually see me!" he exclaimed, landing gracefully back on the ground and jumping onto the young Viking.

"This would probably be one hundred percent less weird if I knew what you were talking about. Or if, you know, I knew your name." Jack jumped back from the teen and smiled shyly, gripping his staff tightly to try and contain his joy.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."


End file.
